


teen titans x-mas

by Metalotaku



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalotaku/pseuds/Metalotaku
Summary: old work i did when teen titans was on. a little christmas peek.





	teen titans x-mas

Raven sat at the table using her telekinesis to set plates down on the table from the kitchen cabinets. She uttered the words, "azuroth metreon zenphos." The cabinets became black and opened. The plates flew out dancing in the air before coming to rest in their respective places at the table.

"Nice job Raven." Robin said as he placed the silverware down at everyone's places. "Where's Starfire?" Robin asked as he completed his chore.

"I sent her to get the drinks." Raven said nonchantley.

"You what?!" Robin said his eyes wide.

Just then Starfire came in caring bottles of mustard, ketchup, mayonnaise, and pickle juice. "Here are some wonderful earth drinks I thought everyone would enjoy!" Starfire smiled brightly as she set the bottles and jars on the table.

"Star, those are condiments. That's what you put on food. You don't drink it." Robin tried to explain nicely.

"Oh, I am sorry. I will go get some of the soda's then." Star flew off to go and get the proper drinks.

"I wonder how beast boy and Cyborg are doing with Christmas dinner?" Robin asked.

"You have both of them cooking?!" cooking Raven asked her powers flaring causing the table to shake and glow.

"Yeah, why?" Robin answered.

"And we call you our leader." Raven stated as she started to float into the kitchen to find Beastboy and Cyborg. Wasn't hard as they were yelling and fighting over dinner.

"I say ham! As in real ham!" Cyborg yelled.

"No way! Tofu ham! I've been a pig before. I'm not going to eat one!" Beastboy yelled back.

"Here how about you make yourself your fake meat food, and I'll make real food for everyone else!"

"Fine I will! I bet if you were ever a pig you wouldn't eat one!"

"Oh yes I would! I'd even eat it front of you as a pig!" Cyborg and Beastboy kept arguing and shoving and hitting with spatulas and tongs.

"Uh guys, how about you both just cook what you want to eat and be done with it." Robin stated coolly

"And stop arguing like children." Raven said before she turned and floated back out of the kitchen.


End file.
